The present invention relates to a refrigerating apparatus including means that can introduce a gaseous refrigerant separated by a gas-liquid separator, into an intermediate pressure portion of a compressor, and to a refrigerator including the refrigerating apparatus.
Generally known is a refrigerating apparatus including a compressor, a radiator, a decompressor, and a gas-liquid separator; and further including means that can introduce a gaseous refrigerant separated by the gas-liquid separator, into an intermediate pressure portion of the compressor (see JP-A-2003-106693). In a refrigerating apparatus of this kind, because the gaseous refrigerant separated by the gas-liquid separator is introduced into the intermediate pressure portion of the compressor while the refrigerant is kept in the gas state, the efficiency of the compressor can be improved.
On the other hand, in a conventional refrigerating apparatus of this kind, there is a case where heat absorbing means including heat absorbers that function in selectively different temperature ranges are provided in a refrigerating cycle.
For example, in the case that the above is applied to a refrigerator including a refrigerating room and a freezing room, heat absorbers that function for refrigerating or freezing are disposed in a refrigerating cycle and a refrigerating or freezing operation is carried out by using the function of one of the heat absorbers. In this case, in either operation, it is required to operate the refrigerator with high efficiency by suppressing the deterioration of the efficiency to the minimum.